One Side to a Two Sided Coin
by DOOLlover08
Summary: So this is just a little one shot I wrote for the Jedikiah/Morgan pairing. It's Jed's feelings toward Morgan. It's rated t because there's one or two curse words. This is my first Tomorrow People fanfic, but I hope you all like it.


I do not own either character, this is just a little something I typed out in about twenty minutes or so because I love the Jedikiah/Morgan pairing.

He knew he shouldn't have gone along with it. He should've slipped the suppression cuffs onto her wrist and took her into Ultra where she would be stripped of her powers or worse killed, but he loved her.

He would never tell anyone, especially her. Hell. He rarely told himself. But it was the truth. Everything he did to hide their relationship, everything he did to keep her off Ultra radar was for her. He did it to protect her, to stop anyone from finding out about her and hurting her, he did it so she could live a normalish life like the one she wanted.

He knew the consequences of their actions should anyone find out about them. He knew he was signing both of their death certificates, something he had told her their first night together, and something that she had rolled her eyes about and told him to let her make her own decisions. He knew that it wasn't safe, and that it would be frowned upon by both of their species, but he didn't care.

He really, truly, honestly, loved her no matter what he told himself, her or anyone else.

She wasn't just some good time, a few one night stands here and there; she was his whole world, the one he wanted to live in more often than the world he actually did live in where he was Ultra and killing off her species, the home superiors. She was the one and only person he would leave everything behind for. He wouldn't do it for his baby brother or his nephews, but he would drop everything at the drop of a dime if she asked him to.

As the man known as Dr. Jedikiah Price stood there in his suit with his gun strapped to his hip, he couldn't help but turn back around to look at the beautiful woman sleeping in the bed of that hotel they had picked to meet at. A small smile came to his lips as he took in her beautiful brown slightly curly hair falling into her beautiful face that had a smile of ease and peacefulness written all over it; he hoped whatever she was dreaming about that it was good, and that she was enjoying every second of it.

To him the fact that the early morning rays from the sun were coming through the window and landing on her face, didn't help to her beauty; the rays were beautiful because they were on something so much more beautiful.

He let out a sigh knowing that if he didn't leave now he would be late for work. He didn't want to go; he wanted to take his suit off leaving him in his boxers and white t-shirt. He wanted to lay back down and pull her back into his arms. He wanted to wait until she was woke up so they could make love all over again. Then he wanted to take her out to breakfast, and out shopping to buy her everything he believed she deserved to have. He wanted to spend every last dime he had ever made on her, and at the same time make her feel as special as she was. He wanted to be just another ordinary man with an ordinary job who could afford to miss a day of work; who could play hookie and when people noticed he was missing, they simply called him instead of sending a task force team with military issued guns to look for him.

Leaning down, he placed a long gentle kiss to her lips and felt his control drop more when a happy sigh slipped past her lips. Reaching out, he brushed the hair out of her face and whispered "Goodbye Morgan," before he left, he set an alarm for ten on her phone so she would be up and gone before the hotel maids came to clean the room at eleven.

As he walked over to the door, he dropped his head and looked down at the floor. "I love you Morgan Burke," he whispered while wishing he could tell her to her face instead of in secrecy to only himself.

He stepped out into the hall and closed the door, making sure it locked before he walked down the hall with the small duffle bag he had brought his change of clothes in and stopped in front of the closed elevator doors. Hitting the button, he waited then stepped inside to the emptiness. As the doors closed his phone began to ring, and he answered with a "Dr. Jedikiah Price,"

His demeanor slipped back into that of the cold and calculating man who worked for Ultra to try and eliminate the homo superiors. He slipped back into the human who hated the race that he was dead sure wanted to kill off the homo sapiens. He slipped back into the man who was uncaring on the outside, but on the inside he was everything he actually wanted to be. He slipped back into the man who only ever let anyone see the one side to the two sided coin that he actually was.

I hope you all enjoyed it, reviews are really appreciated. Thank you! :)


End file.
